


The Lines We Cross

by puppyface1415



Category: Scrutinized (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyface1415/pseuds/puppyface1415
Summary: Abigail Hayslett was just your average 24 year old girl with a dead end job until she received a text from her friend Luna Youngman asking for her help. Suddenly she was taken back to a part of her life chose to forget, one she herself had desperately fought to leave and did. Crime. Violence. Kidnapping. Murder. These were things she knew all too way and tried her best to hide. The deeper she goes into each case the closer she gets to uncovering the unspeakable truths that lurk in her town. Who is the Blue Blood Killer? What exactly does he want? More importantly, who is the man lurking outside her house in a white lab coat?
Relationships: Tanner (Scrutinized)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sort of obsessed with this game now. I haven't played it yet but overall I really like it. So meet my new OC:
> 
> Name: Abigail 'Abby' Hayslett  
> Gender: Female  
> Age: 24  
> Height: 4' 11''  
> Ethnicity: African American

I sat down at the computer desk clicking through various apps. “Geez Luna, this is some set up you got here.” I said going through all of the applications on her desktop.

“Really?” she asked coming from the kitchen two mugs in hand.

“You can hack into people’s phones, social media accounts, get their freaking DMV info, this would sell for a lot on the Black Market.” I turned to face her. She had a scowl on her face. “Not…that I would do that sort of thing, just making an observation.”

She rolled her eyes taking a seat on the couch. “Abby, be serious.”

“I am! Do you have any idea the amount of money people would pay for this kind of tech?”

Which is why we are going to be using it responsibly.” She answered sternly.

“So, you’re actually cool with me helping you?”

“With all that’s going on in the world, people getting kidnapped, murdered or worse; we need to look out for each other more. That’s why I started this Neighborhood Crime Watch.”

“Especially since the cops and people of the sort aren’t doing shit to help.”

“You know I work for the DA, right?” she laughed.

“Well, yeah but you’re different, you actually care about your work. This set up proves that.” I join her on the couch. We talk for a bit about life, work; she’s a criminal investigator, so she has a lot of stories to tell. Me on the other hand, I work at a bakery in a grocery store, nothing fancy or exciting about that.

We finish our drinks and went back to her computer where she gives me the run-down of all the software and how they work. She even lets me practice with a case.

“Luna, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why did you come to me for help? Why not ask my brother, he **is** a cop after all.”

_I admit, I was pretty surprised when I received a text out of the blue from her asking to meet up; but I never expected she’d ask for help with something like this. I first met Luna through my brother Jon who is a cop and was her cousin Sarah’s partner._

She sighed. “I thought about going to him but, we haven’t talked since the funeral. So—”

“Wait, seriously?? Luna are you really that mad at my brother?”

“What—NO! I’m not mad at him!”

“He seems to think so, it's been months and he still blames himself for what happen to Sarah. Keeps going on and on about how he should have been there for his partner.”

“Abby, I don’t blame him. I just, I didn’t want him to feel like he **_has_** to help me.”

“You know he’d be more than willing.”

“I know, I know. I’ll...talk to him when I get the chance.”

I glanced at two files in the right corner. “What’s a B.O.L.O?”

“Be On the Look Out.” she replied opening up each file. The first man was bald, white with a scar on his face. While the other was a slightly younger white male with neatly cut hair.

“The bald one is responsible for some of the kidnappings going on in town, from what we know, he works alone and he mainly comes at night through people’s windows. He targets women for sex trafficking.”

“Yikes.”

“And this one.” She hovers the mouse to the next picture. “He’s been seen lurking in people’s yards not much else is known other than the police are looking for him for a possible murder he committed.”

“Huh, he looks sort of familiar. I think I’ve seen him before.”

“Wait, really?”

“Maybe? I just feel like I’ve seen him somewhere around town.”

She closes the files and shut down the computer. “When you get home, download the software to your computer, I’ll send over some reports for you to practice more with.” She holds out a flash drive to me. I go to take it, but she pulls it away. “No one can know about this Abby, I’m serious. These cases can get serious and sometimes disturbing. This drive comes back to me once you’re done, got it?”

“Yes, mom.”

She glares at me.

“Ok, ok. I’ll give it back first thing in the morning. I promise.”

“…alright then.” She places the drive in my hand watching as a stuff it into my pocket. “Want me to give you a ride home?”

“No, I can walk.”

“Abby, it’s almost midnight.”

“I need the exercise.”

“I’m driving you.”

* * *

She drops me off at my house. “Remember, I want that drive back.”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya.” I said getting out of the car. As I walked up the porch steps, I heard a rustle coming from the bushes near my window.

_What the hell was that?_

A tabby cat emerged from the bushes meowing at me.

“Jesus Chester, you scared the crap out of me.” I unlocked the door and heard another meow. “Ok, ok, I’ll feed you in a sec.” I waved at Luna, signaling that she could go, and she did. “I’m home.” I called out walking into the living room receiving no answer. “Huh, they must be asleep.” I noticed a note laying on the coffee table that wasn’t there before and picked it up.

‘Abby, I took the kids back to my place for the weekend, make sure you get some rest. PS, tell Luna I said hi. ~Jon’

“Well that explains the lack of screaming coming from the rooms."

_Mmmmeeeeooowww!!_

“Ugh, alright! Just give me two minutes!” I storm off to the kitchen grabbing a can of wet cat food. As I walked back, I heard scratching at my door. “You better not be scratching up my door again you fat hairball.” I flicked the porch light on and opened the door to see Chester waiting patiently for me near the door. “You’ll lucky I like you, you know that right?”

_Meow._

“I hear you the first time.” I open the can placing it on the floor. He sniffs it then looks up at me. “I couldn’t get the good stuff this time, so that’s all you get.” He made this low meow noise. “Fine, I’ll just throw it out then since you want to be boujee about it.”

Some movement across the street caught my eye and looked up to see a person dunking behind a fence.

_What the hell?_

The person peeks out from behind the fence and I saw their face.

_Holy shit..._

It was the younger guy from the B.O.L.O Luna showed me. He's here and he's looking at me. When he fully emerges from his hiding spot, I could see something in his hand. Before I could make it what it was, he sprints towards me from across the street.

SHIT!

I quickly make it back inside slamming the door shut and locking it. A loud thud hit the door and I could hear Chester hissing at him. The door handle jiggles a bit.

"I have gun so you better stay the FUCK back!" I shouted. He laughed. He fucking laughed. I peaked through the blinds and I could see up close. From what could see, he wore a white lab coat, dress shirt with black slacks and a red tie. One hand was behind his back and the other was holding what looks like a syringe.

_Was he about to drug me!?_

He smiles at me before adjusting his tie and racking his hand through his hair.

"Leave now o-or I'm calling the cops!"

He moves his hand from behind his back holding up a cellphone with a braided key chain.

My cellphone.

_Wait the the fuck!?_

I quickly check my back pocket only to find that my phone wasn't there.

_No! It must've fell out when I ran!_

He looks at my phone for a minute then places it on the floor and walks away.

What is he doing?

He goes back to his spot behind the fence and stares at me.

_He wants me to pick it up._

I gulped. I couldn't just leave it out there.

I slowly opened the door watching him at I picked it up. He waves at me smiling.

_That bastard thinks this is funny huh?_

I promptly flipped him off and his smile dropped. I shut the door and watched him through the blinds. He just stood there for a moment before disappearing into the night.

_Well. Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight._


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the night on the couch. Suddenly, I was woken up to the sound of someone knocking on my front door.

_Oh no, he’s back. Well, I got something for him this time._

I grabbed the bat laying on the table and slowly walked to the door.

**“Abby? It’s me Luna!”**

I breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door.

“Hey Luna.”

“Are you ok? I called you like 10 times and what’s with the wiffle bat?”

“Uh, nothing.” I said throwing it behind me letting her inside.

“Are you ok? I called you but you didn’t answer, I figured you were up on your games all night because you didn’t do any of the reports, I sent you.”

“Yeah, uh, about that. I didn’t exactly put the apps on the desktop yet.”

“Wait, seriously? Abby.”

“I have a reason!”

“It better be a good one.” She said crossing her arms.

“That guy from the B.O.L.O. tried to attack me last night.”

“What!? Oh my God, Abby are you ok?”

“I’m fine really, just a little freaked out.”

“Which one was it?”

“The younger looking one. He looked like a doctor.”

“Doctor?”

“Well he had this lab coat on.”

“Are you sure it was him?”

“I saw his face Luna; I was outside feeding Chester when I saw him. He was hiding behind a fence across the street. He ran at me holding a fucking syringe. I yelled at him to fuck off and he laughed at me.”

“Did you call the police?”

“I couldn’t, I dropped my phone outside. I didn’t know I had dropped it until I yelled at him that I’ll call the cops if he didn’t fuck off and he had my fucking phone Luna.

“Did he take it?”

“No. He left it on my porch and walked away.” I pulled out my phone examining it. Pressing the power button, the screen light up displaying several missed calls and text messages two being from my brother Jon.

_Why didn’t I hear it go off?_

“Abby, I’m so sorry.” She sighed. “He must have followed us from my house.”

“And why was he at _your_ house?”

“He’s…been lurking around my house for a few nights now.” She admitted.

“When were you going to tell me that!?”

“I was going to last night, but I didn’t want to scare you. I'd usually see him on my cameras but he wasn't anywhere to be found so I thought I was good when I invited you over. He must've been hiding somewhere nearby and followed me from my house all the way here.”

“At least it wasn’t the bald sex trafficking guy.” I said with a shudder. “Wait, has he been around your house too?”

“I—ye-yes, he’s been trying to pick my window locks for a few nights now.”

“And when were you going to tell me **that**!?”

“It slipped my mind!”

“Luna. What the absolute fuck? It’s not like you to just forget things. A heads up would’ve been appreciated.”

“I know I’m sorry! I’ve been stressing out about these reports and the Blue Blood Killer Case.”

“Be real with me Luna. What exactly I’m I getting into by helping you with this?

“We’re not doing anything illegal.”

“Legality isn’t what concerns me. I have kids Luna; I can’t have some creep in a lab coat or some bald headed fuck trying to hurt them or me.”

“So, you are having second thoughts?”

“Honestly, yes.” I pulled the flash drive from my pocket.

_I have enough to worry about as it is, but she could’ve gone to anyone else for help, yet she came to me. Luna, she always helped me out when I was in trouble, Sarah too; I would’ve gone to jail 3 times over if it wasn’t for their help._

“I guess doing this for a week couldn’t hurt.”

“A-are you sure?”

I shrugged. “If doing this helps some people then it’s worth it right? Besides, I’m on vacation, I have nothing else to do.”

* * *

We spent the next hour or so setting up my computer and installing the apps to my desktop. I went through the 5 reports she sent me from last night, most of which didn’t need any real intense digging and shredded them all.

“Not all the reports will be instant shreds. This fax icon will send the reports to me, I’ll review it further before finally sending it off.”

“How many reports will you be sending daily?”

“Not a lot, just 5 a day.”

“Just 5??”

“I wanted to start you off small, I could send more if you’re feeling up to it.”

“5 is enough. If I spread them out across the day it won’t feel like a lot.”

"Make sure you check on your internet connection ever so often, if it drops or lags out you won't be able to send anything off."

"You speaking from experience?" I laughed.

"Unfortunately yes. Mine's been going in and out for a while now."

"Sounds like you have a shitty internet provider."

She glares at me before rolling her eyes. "Where's the kids by the way?"

"Jon's got them for the weekend, so they're probably knee deep in some ice cream and pizza right about now. You know, fun Uncle stuff."

"They won't come into your office, will they?"

"Only if they need something, other than that, they know not to come in here."

"That's good." she looked at her phone. "Shit! I gotta go. If you need any help just shoot me a text, ok?"

"Will do." I walked her to the door and watched as she left.

* * *

I spent the next couple of hours cleaning up the house and scrolling through my phone; answering the various text messages and emails I got. One text in particular was from my Supervisor at work; something about a cake order I took that needs to be clarified on more.

_I'm on vacation, why are they bothering me with this stuff?_

I tossed my phone on my bed laying down staring at the ceiling.

_I wonder if that doctor guy will try to come by again. Not that I want that or anything. I still can't believe he tried to attack me last night, then again, if he really wanted to hurt me, wouldn't he have tried harder? Maybe he just wanted to scare me._

I yawned.

_I'll be ready him next time. He's not going to scare me twice._

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
